Valiosos
by agatha gatoo
Summary: AU aduccion autorizada de "Valuables" de Ridley C. James. Sam recibe una visita sorpresa y aprende que los regalos mas valiosos no vienen envueltos.


Disclaimer: "Valiosos" es la traducción de "Valuables" de Ridley C. James Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3403657/1/Valuables

Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" **Valiosos" de Ridley C. James.**

" _ **Al final, lo que afecta más profundamente tu vida son las cosas más simples" – Nell Blaine**_

"¿Cuál te gusta más?" Jessica levantó la blusa blanca y luego la verde con una expresión indecisa en su lindo rostro.

Kim entrecerró las cejas mientras retorcía una hebra de sus oscuros rizos alrededor de su dedo, en profunda concentración "Ve con la verde. Combinará con sus ojos"

Sam levantó los ojos en cuestión del libro de historia del arte que estaba leyendo y le dio una mirada inquisitiva a su compañero de habitación Pete "¿Por qué están revisando mi closet?"

Las chicas habían invadido la habitación cerca de treinta minutos antes y se habían lanzado al guardarropa de Sam. Aunque era escaso, aun así habían logrado hacer un desastre tirándolo sobre las sillas y sobre ambas camas.

"Creo que quieren que te veas buen mozo, mañana, en la graduación" Peter miró sobre su hombro hacia las chicas y le sonrió con sorna a Sam "No se permiten jeans gastados y camisetas de Ozzy"

Kim sostuvo en alto una camiseta de Metallica "Aunque esta ser vería genial con una chaqueta deportiva y pantalones de diseñador"

Pete soltó una carcajada "Siempre la estudiante de diseño. Mi novia"

Sam se puso de pie y le quitó la camiseta a la chica "¿Recuérdame por qué vamos a la graduación? Somos de primer año"

Kim le dio a su amiga una mirada mientras Sam doblaba reverentemente la camiseta y la guardaba al final del primer cajón de su cómoda. La rubia se encogió de hombros. Sam tampoco la dejaba tocar esa camiseta "Ya te dije, Sam. El orador invitado es asombroso"

Pete giró su silla de computador "¿Es un rapero famoso o una estrella de película?"

"Mejor" respondió Jessica, con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro "Es un doctor"

"Eso no suena muy asombroso"

Kim le tiró un par de calcetines enrollados a su novio "Lo es si tú quieres ser un doctor un día"

"Bueno, yo me estoy inclinando hacia los negocios así que a menos que él traiga a sus buenos amigos Donald Trump y Bill Gates con él, no estoy tan interesado" dio una mirada al montón de ropa "Especialmente si ustedes dos van a hacerme vestir como su personal muñeco Ken"

Kim rodó los ojos "Oh, vas a ir, caballero. ¿Recuerdas ese aburrido brunch de tu madre al que fui el mes pasado?"

"¿Van a servir colitas de camarones y champaña en la ceremonia mañana? Porque recuerdo que no te importó mucho comerlos"

"No te preocupes, Pete" dijo Jessica, sentándose a piernas cruzadas en la cama de su novio "No estabas tan lejos cuando mencionaste a Donald Trump. Este doctor probablemente lo conoce en persona. Su familia es de mucho dinero"

Sam se recostó contra la cómoda y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho "¿Y quién es ese hombre misterioso?"

Jessica le sonrió "Probablemente no has escuchado de él, pero créeme. Es brillante"

"Y sexy" Kim movió sugestivamente las cejas "Para un tipo viejo, tiene lo suyo"

"Ahora salió a la luz la verdad" Pete negó con la cabeza tristemente "Un doctor rico que se ve bien" miró a Sam "Enfréntalo, viejo. Solo nos están llevando como accesorio para su vestuario"

Sam sonrió cuando Jessica suspiró. Ella tenía el más tierno puchero cuando sentía que no se estaba saliendo con la suya "No tengo problemas con ser un novio trofeo, Jess. Mientras tú y el doctor Maravilloso tengan una relación estrictamente profesional"

La joven frunció el ceño "Sam, tiene casi edad para ser mi padre"

"A mí me gustan los hombres maduros" Kim le dio una mirada disgustada a su novio "Especialmente los que no están amarrados al cordón umbilical de su mami"

"¡Auch!" Pete agarró su pecho y pretendió que le dolía.

Sam rio "Sácanos de nuestra miseria ¿Quién es este súper medico?"

Jessica se agacho para agarrar la mochila que había dejado al lado de la puerta y busco en ella, sacando un panfleto. Se lo mostró "Doctor Mackland Ames"

Sam sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cabeza y agradeció el apoyo que le daban los cajones a su espalda. _Mac._

No había hablado con el doctor en casi un año. La última vez que había hablado con alguien de su otra vida había sido en noviembre, cuando Caleb se había aparecido de improviso pidiéndole ayuda para encontrar a Dean. Eso no había terminado bien y ahora…Mackland estaba aquí.

"Esperaba poder conocerlo, pero uno de mis profesores dijo que no era del tipo social" estaba diciendo Jessica y Sam volvió a poner atención a la conversación.

"Lo que quiere decir que es arrogante, presumido y probablemente tiene más propaganda que el álbum de regreso de Prince"

"No es arrogante" lo defendió Sam antes de poder contenerse

Pete le dio una mirada rara "Como si lo conocieras, Winchester"

Sam se encogió de hombros "Solo digo que si se supone que es el mejor de su trabajo… no se llama arrogancia. Se llama seguridad"

Jessica asintió de acuerdo "Creo que solo es sobreprotector con su trabajo"

Kim bufó con sorna "Si, como dijiste hace rato. Hay una delgada línea entre ser un genio y un loco"

Sam frunció el ceño. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a Jessica "¿Qué quieres decir?"

La rubia se encogió de hombros "Es solo que algo de su última investigación en neurocirugía es más bien atípico de lo que uno esperaría de alguien de su estatura"

La chica de pelo oscuro ronroneo "Lo que ella quiere decir es que pasa mucho tiempo encerrado en su laboratorio intentando doblar cucharas con su mente"

"Disculpa" Sam dio un tembloroso paso hacia adelante.

Jessica puso su mano en la cadera y miró con severidad a Kim "Su investigación solo se ha expandido al incluir anormalidades paranormales causadas por una herida traumatica en el cerebro, así como una aceptación neurológica para situaciones inusuales"

"¿Entonces es como el doctor fenómeno?" Pete se inclinó hacia adelante, ahora pareciendo más interesado.

"No" respondieron Sam y Jessica al mismo tiempo.

"No es un fenómeno, Peter" añadió la chica "Es un respetado cirujano que no teme a pensar las cosas de manera distinta"

Kim sonrió ampliamente traviesa "Es psíquico también"

Sam dio una mirada aterrada hacia Kim, pero la chica estaba mirando a Jessica "Te dije que era un rumor" suspiró Jessica "Uno de los profesores de justicia criminal de Kelly dijo que en ocasiones asesora al FBI"

"¿Haciendo perfiles psicológicos?" preguntó Peter.

Jessica negó con la cabeza "No. Localizando personas utilizando psicometría"

"¿Psicometría?" siguió preguntando Peter y con cada pregunta, Sam sentía que se hundía de a poco en el lodo.

"Si" respondió Jessica "La habilidad de tocar un objeto y obtener una impresión de este…ganando información vital que puede ser utilizada en una investigación"

"¿Y tu crees en eso?" Kim acomodó su cabello "La próxima cosa va a ser que me digas que crees en fantasmas y pie grande"

"Oh, viejo" Peter restregó sus manos "Quizá este va a ser un interesante discurso de graduación después de todo. Me pregunto si me podría ayudar a encontrar el reloj que perdía la semana pasada. O quizá preguntará a la audiencia si alguien quiere comunicarse con alguien que ha pasado al otro lado"

"¡Él no hace trucos de circo!" saltó Sam, sintiendo que su rostro comenzaba a arder. Esto no era bueno. Era exactamente por esto que no quería que ninguno de sus amigos supieran de la vida que había escapado. Incluso Mackland, quien era por lejos el miembro más respetable de La Hermandad, era objeto de recriminaciones"

"Por supuesto que no" acordó Jessica dándole a Pete una mirada enojada "Ha salvado cientos de vidas con sus progresos quirúrgicas y continúa dejando su marca en los campos médicos y psicológicos con su investigación. El hombre es un maestro. Como Picasso"

"Quien también estaba loco, por cierto" indicó Pete, pero alzo sus manos en rendición cuando ambos, Winchester y su novia siguieron mirándolo mal "Hey, pero a mí me gusta la locura" el chico sonrió "Miren con quien me junto"

Sam suspiró, dejando que algo de tensión se disipara de sus hombros. Estaba sobreactuando. Nadie sabía su conexión con Mackland y si tenía cuidado, seguiría así.

"Yo diría que todos tenemos problemas si vamos a sentarnos por horas a escuchar discursos en un perfecto sábado que podríamos estar pasando en la playa"

"Amen, mi hermano" acordó Peter.

"¿Pero lo harás, verdad?" Jessica lo miró y giró ligeramente la cabeza "Es importante para mí"

Y el puchero estaba nuevamente ahí y Sam sintió que su estómago se enrollaba "Claro. No me lo perdería"

Y Sam se alegraba de no hacerlo.

El doctor Mackland Ames había maravillado a la multitud con su conocimiento en cosas no solo medicas sino también con su profunda historia del día que había cambiado su vida…dándole un vistazo de las cosas que en verdad importaban.

Impresionó a la audiencia de jóvenes y adultos contándoles la historia de no solo su ascenso a lo más alto de la profesión médica, sino también de su arrolladora caída del pedestal. Nadie habló mientras describía el accidente provocado por un conductor ebrio que le había quitado su habilidad de camina y hablar y del monumental esfuerzo que llevó volver a reclamar como suya su vida. Solo Sam sabía que la verdadera extensión de las heridas había cambiado su visión del mundo, pero no muchos ojos permanecieron secos luego de su discurso.

El doctor había sido encantador, sincero, sabio y gracioso justo en los momentos correctos. Hablo a los graduados de sus años de universidad, de la escuela de medicina. Del temor y excitación que había sentido luego de dejar el estructurado mundo de los estudios para salir a la vida real.

Mackland después se dirigió a los padres y familiares con voz emocionada al contarles el inmenso orgullo que sintió cuando su único hijo se graduó de Auburn con un título de arquitectura.

Terminó con un comentario positivo al dirigirse a los _futuros_ graduados de Stanford, donde anunció orgulloso que estaba su ahijado.

Mackland les dijo que aferraran no solo el conocimiento que ganarían, sino también todas las valiosas experiencias y relaciones que acumularían a lo largo del camino. El doctor les reveló que serían esos valiosos activos los que los guiarían a las personas que realmente debían ser y solo eso les daría el verdadero éxito. Al final no importaba la cantidad de títulos que se tenía o las letras delante de su nombre… sino que lo importante era el bien que uno llevara al mundo siendo parte de él.

Sam no se sorprendió cuando Mac recibió una ovación de pie.

"Oh, wow. Es increíble" confesó Kim mientras observaba al médico conversar con algunos profesores y estudiantes a su derecha "e incluso más delicioso en persona"

"Te lo dije" Jessica sonreía ampliamente. Le dio un codazo a Pete, quien rodó los ojos.

"Creo que está bien"

"¿Estás bromeando?" bufó Kim "Estuviste robándome los pañuelos de mi cartera desde la mitad del discurso"

"Tenía algo en mi ojo, mujer"

"Si" Sam bufó con sorna "Se llaman lágrimas, socio. Y son para las niñas como tú"

"Cállate, Winchester. Como si tu fuese todo súper macho y esa mierda"

"¿Qué te pareció, Sam?" preguntó Jessica mirando a su novio. Kim y Pete lo miraron igual de atentos.

"Dinos, Samuel ¿Qué te pareció?" los cuatro estudiantes se giraron a ver quién los hablaba. El doctor Mackland Ames no estaba a más de dos pasos de distancia, con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro "Metí esa nota de Emerson solo para ti"

Por un momento, Sam se sintió paralizado, pero después recordó la sensación de calidez que lo había recorrido cuando el doctor había hablado de su segunda familia. Cuando habló de las personas que lo habían ayudado a emerger de su maldita existencia para convertirse en alguien mejor de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Acerca de sus hermanos, su hijo y ahijado.

"Fue asombroso, Mac" Sam dio un paso adelante y fue tragado por el fuerte abrazo del otro hombre "Como siempre"

"Te he extrañado" dijo Mac suavemente y luego lo soltó "Dejame verte bien" sostuvo al muchacho a la distancia de su brazo y negó con la cabeza. Dio una mirada a las jóvenes "Sé que alguna de ustedes lo ayudó a combinar esto porque me temo que Sam nunca ha tenido talento en esa área"

"Lo hicimos" dijo Kim con una sonrisa enamorada en dirección al doctor "Aunque no pudimos hacer nada con el cabello"

"¡Kim!" la reprendió Jessica.

Mackland rio "Temo que almas más obstinadas que la tuya lo han intentado y han fallado"

"¿Por qué siento que voy a comerme el polvo de mis zapatos por un buen tiempo?" Pete suspiró pasando una mano por su corto cabello.

Sam sonrió sin querer dejar a sus amigos en suspenso más tiempo "chicos, este es Mackland Ames…" Sam sonrió preguntándose cuando Mackland había decidido describirlo como su ahijado "Mi padrino" suponía que era mejor que intentar explicar la verdad y que ya había usado la excusa del 'tío' cuando Caleb había aparecido.

"Oh, por Dios" Jessica le dio a su novio un codazo "¿Por qué me dejaste balbucear así?"

"Supongo que no les dijo de mi" Mac arqueo su asombrada ceja a Sam "Y yo pensando que su padre era el esqueleto en su closet"

Sam suspiró, entendiendo que el cazador estaba intentando hacer el incómodo momento lo menos doloroso posible "Lo siento. Jessica este es Mac. Mac, ella es mi novia, Jessica"

El doctor tomó la mano de la chica y la sacudió "Es un placer. Siempre imagine que Sam encontraría alguien tan hermosa como su madre, si esperaba el tiempo suficiente"

La muchacha se sonrojo y Sam quedó momentáneamente sorprendido por la sinceridad que vio reflejada en la cálida mirada de Mackland. El hombre no podía haberle dado a Jessica un mejor elogio si hubiese intentado y por un momento se sintió culpable de no haber querido que nadie lo relacionara con el doctor.

Sam tragó con dificultad "Y este es mi compañero de habitación, Pete y su novia, Kim"

El doctor sacudió ambas manos "Es un placer dar un vistazo a la vida secreta de Sam acá en Stanford. Estábamos comenzando a creer que se había escapado a México, persiguiendo su sueño de infancia de convertirse en un vaquero"

"¿No me diga?" Pete negó con la cabeza "Con lo reservado que es, estaba seriamente pensando que era parte del servicio de relocalización de testigos"

Mac soltó una carcajada "Odio tener que decírtelo, hijo, pero la familia de Sam es tan aburrida y normal como cualquiera" El doctor le guiño el ojo a Sam "Solo nunca pidan conocer a su tío Bobby"

"Si se parece a su tío Caleb a mí no me importaría" respondió Kim y su novio gruño avergonzado.

"Creo que esa es nuestra línea para irnos a la línea del buffet, mujer"

"Esperen. Voy con ustedes" dijo Jessica. Miró a Sam y luego a Mackland "Les dejaré ponerse al día"

"Eso sería muy agradable" Mac saltó a tomar la oportunidad "Samuel puede acompañarme hasta mi auto. Me temo que tengo un vuelo que tomar en una hora"

"Que mal" Jessica frunció el ceño "Estaba esperando escuchar más de los oscuros secretos de Sam"

"Prometo que la próxima vez que esté por aquí, te los contaré todos"

Ella rió "Le cobraré la palabra" la rubia apretó el brazo de su novio cariñosamente y siguió a sus amigos dejando a los dos hombres a solas.

"Entonces" Sam miró al piso, restregando un poco con su pie "¿Cómo están todos?"

Mac le indicó para que caminaran "Dean está bien" respondió el medico con una sonrisa.

"¿En verdad?" Sam levanto la vista mientras caminaban por el campus.

El medico asintió "Él y Caleb se supone que están cazando una especie de espíritu en Texas" Mac rio "Aunque el número telefónico del que llamaron era del código de área de Las Vegas"

Sam rió "Eso suena bien" miró a Mac "¿Pero papá no está con ellos?"

Mackland se encogió de hombros "Creo que tu padre está en Illinois" el doctor miró a Sam

"Jim pensó que era una buena idea que Dean hiciera algunos trabajos sin tu Papá. Que tuviese algo de auto exploración por su cuenta" Mackland indicó el campos que los rodeaba, mientras su mente viajaba al reciente y perturbador incidente que había llevado a esa decisión "La educación superior viene en muchas formas ¿sabes?"

A Sam se le apretó el estómago "¿Todo está bien?" no podía imaginar que su hermano, voluntariamente escogiera alejarse de la sombra de su padre "¿Algo sucedió?"

Mackland se detuvo, encontrando la mirada del joven "Nada que pudieses haber cambiado o previsto. Dean está bien. Y John también"

Sam continuó observando la mirada del otro hombre, buscando algo que Mackland no estuviese diciéndole "¿Todos están bien?"

"Jim está bien" Mac sonrió "Aunque el Hermano Benjamín está amenazando con hacer otra petición a la comunidad"

"¿Todavía?" Sam bufó con sorna "¿Nunca va a darse por vencido con el trabajo de Pastor de Jim?"

"No. Y nuestro Jim nunca va a perdonarlo por eso tampoco"

"¿Cómo están Scout y Harper Lee?"

"La última vez que estuve en la Granja, le habían declarado la guerra a los nuevos gansos que Jim adquirió y estaban en grave peligro de tener prohibida la entrada al granero"

"siguieron caminando y Sam rio "La última vez fueron las Llamas nuevas"

Mac asintió y llegaron al estacionamiento "Algunas cosas nunca cambian, Hijo"

"Si"

"Esa es mia" Mac indicó a la limusina estacionada en un lugar a su derecha "El servicio de estacionamiento tiene sus ventajas"

Sam levantó la vista para mirarlo "Siento que no puedas quedarte más"

Mac estiró su mano y le apretó con cariño el hombro "Siempre fuiste terrible mintiendo, Sam"

El joven bajo la vista y sintió que se le apretaba el pecho "Es solo… lo hace más difícil" levantó nuevamente la vista "¿Sabes?"

El doctor asintió "Lo sé. Tienes una vida propia ahora. Pero también debes saber que hay gente que te extraña. Que todavía estamos ahí si nos necesitas"

Sam tomó aire y exhaló pesadamente "Me alegra haber podido verte"

Mackland apretó su hombro nuevamente y luego lo soltó "No pude resistirme cuando un viejo compañero de universidad me invitó" mantuvo la mirada de Sam "Ha pasado mucho tiempo y en todos los años que te conozco no me he perdido uno de tus cumpleaños"

La sonrisa de Sam se amplió "Mac, no es gran cosa"

"¿Qué?" el doctor lucia sorprendido "Veintiuno es una gran cosa. Nunca olvidaré el pequeño regalo que tu padre le dio a Caleb ese día o la fiesta que mi querido hijo le hizo a tu hermano"

Sam asintió con conocimiento "Creo que Dean no pudo moverse por una semana"

Mac soltó una carcajada "Me temo que yo no soy tan imaginativo como mi hijo, pero espero que esto sea adecuado" el medico sacó una caja envuelta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta "Al menos puedes estar seguro que no causará enfermedades indeseadas"

El joven se rio y tomó el regalo "¿Qué? ¿No más libros?"

Ames sonrió "Creo que ya pasamos ese punto"

Sam rompió el papel azul del envoltorio y abrió la tapa de la caja de Tiffany's. dentro, cubierto por un fino papel descansaba un porta billetes plateado. Las iniciales de Sam estaban grabadas en la parte superior.

"Hay una inscripción en la parte trasera también" dijo Mackland y el joven levantó el regalo de su caja y lo dio vuelta.

"Aferra con fuerza todas las cosas valiosas" Sam leyó las palabras suavemente. Dio una mirada Mackland "¿Cosas valiosas como de las que hablaste en tu discurso?"

El doctor asintió "Esas cosas son más valiosas que cualquiera que puedas obtener" ames indicó el porta billetes y luego buscó en el otro lado de su chaqueta. "Pero la importancia del elemento material tampoco puede ser desechada" le pasó un grueso sobre a Sam "Despues de todo, soy un Ames"

Sam tomó el paquete, pero negó con la cabeza cuando vio el interior "Mac…No puedo aceptar esto"

"Por supuesto que puedes" le dijo Mac "Es tu cumpleaños"

"Pero…"

Ames observó el rostro del muchacho, seguro de lo que estaba pensando. Desde niño le habían inculcado que la idea de aceptar cualquier cosa era caridad. En las únicas ocasiones en que Jim Murphy o él, se podían permitir consentir a los muchachos era durante las raras festividades pasadas juntos o en sus cumpleaños "Por favor, acéptalo, Sam. Se lo apretadas que pueden ser las cosas en el verano"

Sam le dio una mirada dudosa y Mackland frunció el ceño. "Debes saber que Cullen Ames en una ocasión me dejó sin dinero todo un verano cuando averiguó que iba a estudiar medicina en lugar de negocios" el doctor negó con la cabeza "Fue horrible. Tuve que vivir con esos desabridos paquetes de fideos Romain y sardinas enlatadas"

Sam rio "Se llaman Fideos Ramen"

"Como sea…eran despreciables…sacar provecho a expensas de esforzados estudiantes universitarios"

Winchester negó con la cabeza "Mac, tiene que haber como cinco mil dólares aquí. Este no es un regalo"

"¿No?" Ames apretó la mandíbula con testarudez "Entonces llámalo una inversión. Tu padre financió el negocio de Caleb. Apenas estoy comprando acciones en tu futuro. Además, imagino que no quieres vivir en el campus por siempre ¿verdad?"

"Dios, no" Sam sonrió "Estaba esperando encontrar un lugar para Jess y para mi"

"Solo no dejes que Jim se entere. Tendrías que haber escuchado todo el discurso de vivir en pecado que le dio a Bobby cuando esa camionera se mudó con él hace unos años"

Winchester negó con la cabeza "¿Quién hubiese pensado que el Pastor Jim sería tan mojigato?"

"¿Tenemos un acuerdo entonces?" Mac arqueó una ceja.

Sam suspiró "Si" miró al hombre "Gracias. Este resultó ser un mejor cumpleaños de lo que había esperado"

"Podrías hacerlo incluso mejor ¿sabes?" Ames frunció el ceño "A Jim le encantaría escuchar tu voz. Y conozco a dos jóvenes que estarían fascinados con la idea de pasar el día de mañana comprándote bebidas alcohólicas y tentándote con cuestionable compañía femenina. Las Vegas no está tan lejos" observó como el rostro de Sam se retorcía de dolor "Nunca es tarde para traerlos de regreso, Hijo. Todavía están al alcance de tu mano"

Sam apretó el sujeta billetes en su mano, pensando en las cosas valiosas que había perdido "Debería irme, Mac" igual como había dejado ir a todo lo demás.

Ames asintió, abrazando rápidamente al muchacho "Feliz Cumpleaños, Samuel" le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda un par de veces y luego se alejó "Cuídate y a esa hermosa jovencita"

"Lo haré" Sam mantuvo su mirada "¿Y Mac?"

"¿Si, Sam?"

"También te extrañe" humedeció sus labios mirando hacia abajo al porta billetes "Los he extrañado a todos"

Ames sonrió tristemente comprendiéndolo. Levanto su mano despidiéndose, mientras caminaba hacia la limusina.

Sam lo observó entrar al auto y esperó a que el vehículo negro desapareciera de su vista. Solo entonces permitió la primera lágrima caer. El sonoro sollozo que escapó de su pecho. Él sabía exactamente qué cosas valiosas había dejado y no incluía el montón de billetes que Mac le acababa de dar.

De hecho, tenía la certeza de que el elegante porta billetes no podría sostener una vieja y gastada camiseta de metallica.

¿Pero qué diablos? Era la intención la que contaba.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que le haya gustado :D


End file.
